El precio del perdón
by serendipity-789
Summary: A veces abandonamos para no dañar, y a veces nos equivocamos. SLASH.


Capítulo 1

Hola, holita…

Bueno, mientras me regresa la inspiración para "The Cheating Lover", os dejo este regalito tenía perdido por ahí, y que he recuperado gracias a Anna Lylian, mi beta.

Bss y hasta pronto. S.

**El precio del perdón**

Harry lloraba a escondidas. Él lo sabía. Harry lloraba por sus desplantes, sus malos modos, sus infidelidades, su falta de cariño. Harry se consumía luchando por una relación en la que sólo él creía, pero siempre a escondidas de Draco. Para Draco todo eran buenas maneras, cariño, sexo…

Jamás una lágrima o una escena de celos. Jamás un reproche por no ir a cenar en su aniversario o llegar a casa tarde y comer a besos a otros justo delante de su puerta. ¡Jamás!, porque una vez lo hizo y dejó de hablarle una semana. Y Harry no quería eso… Harry quería vivir su mentira a cualquier precio.

Cuando le dijo que se marchaba y que no creía que volvería jamás, Harry lloró, suplicó de rodillas y se humilló hasta el límite como hacía siempre. Rogándole le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y se la chupó como sólo él sabía hacer. Era una especie de tradición que ambos vivían cada cierto tiempo. Pero hoy, cuando terminó, Draco no le besó como de costumbre, sino que fríamente le preguntó mientras se colocaba los pantalones:

- ¿Dónde guardaste mis baúles?

El moreno cesó de suplicar. Le miró a los ojos y luego vencido miró al suelo dejando que esta vez sus lágrimas siguieran rodando por su bello rostro pero en silencio.(Repito suelo, al vez si cambio uno de los dos por moqueta??) Con mucha lentitud se levantó y le indicó con la mano el armario del pasillo.

Harry se sentó silencioso a los pies de la cama y le observó sacar todas sus cosas de los cajones que ambos compartían y colocarlas en los baúles. Luego hizo lo mismo con sus pertenencias del baño.

- Mi abogada es Pansy, ¿te acuerdas de ella? – Dijo apoyándose en la puerta mientras observaba como Harry le miraba con los ojos completamente irritados de llorar. El moreno asintió – Le diré que se ponga en contacto contigo… Espero que podamos terminar esto de una forma civilizada. Dejaré mis llaves en el cajón de la entrada.

Y sin más. Draco Malfoy se fue.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En primavera, casi un año y medio más tarde, Draco paseaba tranquilo con Pansy por el Callejón Diagón. Acababa de volver a Londres y lo miraba todo con curiosidad.

- Parece que han arreglado algunas fachadas – Comentó distraídamente.

- Sí – Respondió distraída mirando un par de túnicas en un escaparate – Tengo que renovar mi vestuario – Comentó.

- No creo que tengas ya sitio para más ropa, Pansy.

- Siempre hay sitio para más ropa – Contestó falsamente ofendida - ¡Mira! Ya casi estamos… Esa es la fachada de la tienda de los Weasley. "The Other Side" está justo a su lado.

- Me han informado que es una biblioteca con cafetería. Todo al estilo muggle.

- Te han informado bien. Harry la abrió hace apenas 3 meses y ya es el sitio obligado si quieres que te vean.

- El problema es que no creo que él quiera verme a mí.

- ¿Entonces para qué vamos?

- Me dijeron que tiene grandes cristaleras y pensé…

- Aún no entiendo por qué le dejaste.

- Porque yo no era bueno para él.

- Se rumorea que los Weasley le ingresaron en un sanatorio muggle tras varios intentos de suicidio – Comentó casi en un susurro.

- Lo sé, lo he oído – Aguantó un poco la respiración antes de acercarse al lugar.

La biblio-cafetería de Harry se podría describir con una sola palabra: rústica. Las mesas, sillas, la barra, todo era de madera, dándole calidez al lugar. La fachada imitaba un viejo pub irlandés. Desde dónde estaba Draco daba la impresión de que los frágiles puntales que fueron de un verde brillante en otros tiempos, iban a ceder y a derrumbarse. Pero según se acercaba, el pequeño edificio de dos plantas, se iba reconstruyendo poco a poco, de tal manera, que ya en la puerta, era totalmente nuevo.

Draco miró el cartel de la puerta totalmente sorprendido.

- Es un hechizo que patentaron Harry y Ron… Es sorprendente ¿verdad? Sólo con esa patente ya ganan más dinero que el que nunca podrán gastar.

- Harry ya tenía más oro del que pudiese gastar - Respondió.

- ¿Entramos?

- No… Mejor, no – Respondió asomándose a una de las cristaleras.

A un lado altas estanterías que recordaban a las de Hogwarts, al otro, la cafetería con pocas mesas y al fondo una barra en la que Harry revisaba las cuentas mientras que una preciosa chica morena sonreía a un cliente.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Qué delgado está! - Suspiró

- Sí. Pero te puedo asegurar que está bien y es feliz – La morena se puso a mirar a su lado – Esa es Sheila, la camarera de barra, muy amable. Por ahí estarán Amy y John. Son estudiantes americanos de intercambio. Es el tipo de gente que siempre contrata. Amy es la bibliotecaria y John el camarero de mesas. Luego a las cuatro entra otro turno.

- ¿Y en la cocina?

- La señora Weasley, creo… La verdad es que lo mantiene en secreto. Hace unos pastelitos rellenos que son una perdición… ¡Vamos! ¡Entremos! Creo que ya te ha visto.

Draco permaneció inmóvil en su lado de la cristalera. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su guardapolvos beige, intentaba decidir si seguir a su amiga, que le esperaba con una mano en el pomo de la puerta de entrada al local, o darse media vuelta.

Harry le miraba fijamente desde su lugar en la barra, con los papeles olvidados en sus manos.

- Así que él es Draco – Suspiró Sheila a su lado. La actitud de su jefe había hecho que su atención pasase del cliente a la calle, descubriendo la figura del rubio.

- Sí, ese es Draco… Pero él no es asunto tuyo – Respondió secamente mirando a la chica – Voy a revisar unas cosas en la despensa, las cuentas no salen. Si preguntan por mí, no estoy.

- ¿Y si "él" pregunta por ti? – Insistió.

- Salvo que "él" sea Ron, no estoy para nadie – Respondió más calmado.

Observó como Harry desaparecía de su vista tras las cortinas y triste miró al suelo y luego a su amiga que aún esperaba en la puerta.

- ¿Pensabas que te iba a recibir con los brazos y el culo abierto? Vamos, entra. Tienes que empezar a recobrar su confianza.

- ¿Crees que entenderá el por qué lo hice?

- Creo que no, pero te dará la posibilidad de que te expliques – Empujó la puerta y la campanilla que anunciaba la entrada de clientes sonó alegre – Además, tengo que devolver un libro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos los días iba a la misma hora, y si podía, a la misma mesa. Se aficionó a la novela policíaca muggle y devoraba esos libros junto con un par de tazas de café jamaicano y algo llamado muffin.

Poco a poco, Harry dejó de huir cada vez que él entraba, entre otras cosas porque pasaba allí más de tres horas leyendo, y no podía permitirse el lujo de abandonar el negocio tanto tiempo. Pero nunca se acercó a su mesa y Draco tampoco hizo el amago de forzar la situación, aunque observaba con envidia como trataba al resto de clientela.

Al mes, más o menos, John resbaló en la cocina mientras ordenaba la bollería que acababa de ser entregada por la puerta trasera. Tuvo la mala suerte de golpearse con una esquina de la encimera y perdió el conocimiento, haciendo que todos pasaran un buen susto hasta que el medimago de San Mugo les tranquilizó.

Harry no pudo localizar a su camarero del turno de tarde al que tenía esa semana de vacaciones, así que decidió encargarse él mismo de las mesas durante ese tiempo. No se dio cuenta de que Draco iba a estar ahí.

Estaba sirviendo a un grupo de madres cuarentonas cuando sonó la campana y le vio entrar. Algo saltó en su interior pero pudo controlarlo. Terminó de servir y fue a la barra.

- ¿Quieres que me encargue yo de las mesas, Harry? – Ofreció Sheila.

- No importa, tú quédate en la barra – Respondió considerando la oferta-, ya me ocupo yo.

- Por una semana… En serio que no me importa.

- No – Suspiró agradeciéndoselo – Déjalo, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a él.

- Tal vez se canse – Sugirió.

- Pero tal vez no…

Hermione le había aconsejado enfrentarse a él para terminar ya y no alargar la agonía, pero Harry no se sentía agonizando… al menos no todavía. Despacio con la bandeja en la mano se acercó a la mesa que ocupaba el rubio. Con su mejor sonrisa ensayada para sus clientes, limpió un poco el polvo de la mesa y preguntó sin mirarlo.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – Draco pensó en miles de cosas en las que podría ayudarlo, pero supo contenerse. Llevaba tiempo esperando y no iba a estropearlo todo por precipitarse… No de nuevo.

- Un jamaicano sin azúcar ni leche – Harry asintió mirándole directamente a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Algo más?

- Sí, tengo que devolver este libro…

- De acuerdo, yo lo entregaré… ¿quiere el listado de los que ahora están disponibles?

- Me gusta la novela policíaca… y por favor, si tu camarero me tutea, espero que tú también lo hagas. Por los viejos tiempos.

- Por los viejos tiempos te maldeciría hasta que no quedase de ti ni el recuerdo – Respondió sin perder la sonrisa - Pero por los nuevos, y porque no vas a destruirme otra vez, te traeré los títulos disponibles – Y sin más se giró y se fue.

Harry fue hacia Amy, dejó el libro devuelto en su escritorio y recogió el listado recién impreso de esa misma mañana. Luego, en la barra, recogió el café que Sheila había preparado sabiendo de sobra qué era lo que el rubio tomaba, y volviendo a sonreír, le sirvió.

- Harry… Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Sólo quiero que – Dudó unos instantes - Por favor. Necesito que me perdones.

- Hace mucho que te perdoné, Draco.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Así que te ha perdonado pero no vuelve contigo – Dijo incorporándose un poco quedando medio tumbada sobre la colcha burdeos de la cama del hotel.

- Exacto. No me hizo falta pedir una oportunidad, se adelantó él para dejármelo muy claro.

- Te lo mereces.

- Gracias – Respondió irónico.

- Le destrozaste la vida… Y a mí me costó mi divorcio.

- Ambos os rehicisteis.

- Cierto, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez no te equivocaste – Su tono de voz cambió, pero el rubio no se dio cuenta - Él está mejor sin ti.

- Pero yo no sin él ¿Cuándo cambiaste de bando, Pansy? – Preguntó curioso volviéndose hacia la chica.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que estoy saliendo con Percy Weasley? – Draco la miró inquieto, ahora sí que se había dado cuenta del cambio en el tono de voz. En la boca de ella se dibujaba una sonrisa victoriosa. – No te puedes imaginar lo paciente que soy, Draco. Me plantaste en el altar por Harry, y luego al abandonarle me creaste enfrentamientos con Blaise y no te importó… Porque tú estabas a resguardo y eso es lo único que te importa. No te importó que yo volviera a quedarme sola.

- Él… yo… ¿Qué…?

- Has estado mucho tiempo fuera querido… Y… Bueno, la gente pensará que lo hiciste por despecho. Después de todo te ha rechazado delante de muchas personas.

- Pero, ¿qué...? Pansy… ¡Pansy!

Una risa profunda salió de la garganta de la chica, mientras Draco la miraba asombrado antes de retorcerse bajo su primer crucio.

Fueron los elfos domésticos los que encontraron a la mañana siguiente el cadáver tambaleándose en el aire. A primera vista, parecía que había ahorcado con las cuerdas de las cortinas, y el manuscrito que estaba a sus pies… "No puedo soportar más tu lejanía…" terminó por cerrar la investigación en cuestión de segundos.

- Suicidio – Afirmó con rotundidad el auror-forense encargado del caso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_- Te fui infiel porque quería que te enfadaras conmigo… porque, en el fondo siempre me sentí demasiado sucio para ti – A Draco le ponía muy nervioso estar rodeado de personas que deambulaban como si fueran inferis – Siempre fui muy…_

_- ¿Puta?_

_- Promiscuo – Suspiró – Iba a decir promiscuo, pero seguro que puta me pega más._

_- Ajá – Susurró Harry dando otro sorbo a su tila._

_- Te quería abandonar porque sabía que te estaba destrozando la vida, pero no sabía como dar marcha atrás. Fui un cobarde._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Bueno, te rendiste._

_- ¿Por qué vuelves ahora?_

_- Porque no quiero que te suicides por un motivo equivocado. No merezco esto, este sacrificio… Tú no lo mereces, mereces lo mejor Harry, y yo no lo soy._

_- Ya – Dio otro pequeño sorbo. La enfermera les vigilaba atentamente._

_- Me ha costado mucho encontrarte. Los Weasley han cubierto bien tu rastro._

_- Sí, lo han hecho. Ellos se han portado muy bien conmigo desde siempre._

_- Harry… He venido para intentar… para pedirte que me olvides y rehagas tu vida. Yo no valgo tanto…_

_- ¿Me has amado alguna vez, Draco? – Preguntó tras un largo silencio._

_- Siempre, Harry. Te he amado siempre y siempre te amaré._

_- La hora de visitas ha terminado, señor – Le dijo amablemente la enfermera– Harry tiene que descansar._

_- Viaja, conoce mundo y conoce gente… Cuando estés preparado vuelve. No te prometo esperar por ti, pero prometo estar ahí para verte regresar. Entonces, cuando yo esté preparado, hablaremos – Hizo un gesto y la enfermera le empujó la silla alejándole por el largo y blanco pasillo. _

- Harry… ¡Harry! – El moreno salió de su ensoñación tras el codazo de Sheila - ¿Se puede saber en qué nube estabas?

- Estaba recordando… - Meneó la cabeza y sonrió al rubio que tomaba un café jamaicano sentado junto a la ventana - ¿Crees que él está bien?

- Bueno, ella era su mejor amiga y su apoyo… Pero claro que está bien, fue hace más de seis meses.

- Estaba pensando en…

- ¡No! ¿Por fin vas a aceptar una cita con él? – Preguntó con gesto exagerado

- Él nunca me ha pedido una cita.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No, nunca. Ni cuando estuvimos juntos la otra vez. Es una norma suya… si quieres salir con él tienes que pedírselo tú.

- Pues hazlo… Sé de buena tinta que nunca dice que no.

- No – Sonrió – Eso no es cierto. Reconozco que Draco es un chico fácil, pero sabe negarse, te lo aseguro.

- Pídeselo, a ti no te dirá que no.

- Te recuerdo que me plantó, así que… - Se encogió de hombros.

Draco les escuchaba discretamente. Era cierto que durante su espera no había permanecido solo, había tenido y tenía numerosos amantes, y también era cierto que él nunca daba el primer paso. Pero sabía que si Harry volvía con él no habría nadie más en su vida, así que si podía ser monógamo, también podía pedir una cita a su único amor. Se levantó despacio y se acercó a la barra.

- Harry, yo… - Ahora recordaba por qué nunca lo hacía – Yo… a mí me gustaría que…

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó curioso sin darse cuenta de la situación real.

- Yo quiero… Un café doble, por favor – Sheila pasó de mirarle con ojos tiernos a atravesarle con la mirada.

Estaba tan enfadada que cogió la taza de café que Harry estaba preparando y se la tiró encima al rubio.

- Pero qué… ¡Sheila! – La regañó el moreno - ¡Draco!.. Lo siento. Mi camarera se ha vuelto loca – Dijo saliendo de la barra con un trapo para secar al rubio.

La gente murmuraba sorprendida mientras que la morena retaba al rubio con la mirada y éste, sólo notaba el café caliente goteando por su pelo.

- Merlín, te ha puesto perdido – Decía Harry consternado.

- No… No importa – Balbuceaba el rubio.

- ¡Por todos los hechiceros! No puedes ir así por la calle – Comentó mirando con disgusto las manchas de café sobre la seda blanca.

- No, pasa nada Harry.

- Te daré las llaves de mi casa, vivo justo encima… puedes ducharte y coger una camisa limpia – Ambos cruzaron las miradas sin ser conscientes de que lo hacían por largo rato.

- Estupendo – Exclamó Sheila – Mejor que subas con él y le enseñes como se usa tu esponja, Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry ya no lloraba a escondidas. Draco estaba seguro de eso. Harry ya no lloraba por sus desplantes, sus malos modos, sus infidelidades, su falta de cariño. Harry no se consumía luchando por una relación en la que sólo él creía porque Draco esta vez luchaba junto a él codo a codo. Ya no hacía nada a escondidas de Draco. Para Draco todo eran buenas maneras, cariño, sexo y para Harry también…

Jamás una lágrima o una escena de celos porque no había motivos para ellos. Jamás un reproche por no ir a cenar en su aniversario o llegar a casa tarde y comer a besos a otros justo delante de su puerta, porque Draco jamás olvidó una fecha, llegó tarde a sus brazos o volvió a besar a nadie que no fuera Harry.

Jamás dejaron de hablarse porque ahora no tenían nada que ocultar el uno al otro, y porque así podían solucionar todos sus problemas. Y Harry quería eso… Harry ya no quería vivir una mentira a cualquier precio, quería vivir su amor con plenitud, sin miedos, sin lágrimas. Y Draco esta vez no falló.

-- Fin. Gracias por leer --


End file.
